


a conversation at Greenwich St

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 全文对话体





	a conversation at Greenwich St

“你好，我买了一盒中餐店的炒饭，还有一瓶矿泉水，你要吗？”

“我的天啊，您真是太好了，谢谢。”

“不过……能不能陪我说说话？我一个人在这儿快闷死了。”

“当然，没问题……呃……您从哪里来？”

“我来自中国，我的名字用英文很难念，你就叫我WinWin吧。”

“……对不起，您再说一遍？”

“WinWin，就是输赢的那个win，是不是很奇怪？”

“不不不，我是说……有点吧，难道谁还会给自己取名LoseLose吗？不过WinWin也还行……再比如，你要是用过去式，WonWon……不不不，那更诡异了，像小狗在叫。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。你、你真幽默哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“可不是吗。噢，这饭真不错，你在哪里买的？”

“华尔街周边的一个中餐馆，其实那家不是正宗中餐，不过你喜欢就好。”

“我明白，外国人都会说‘噢这里的什么什么餐已经美式化了，不是最正宗的’。可是老兄，这已经很好吃了。”

“很高兴你能这么说，谢谢。”

“我才该说谢谢呢，你这饭来得可真及时。今天天气又变差了，我饿得很快，可是兜里已经没钱了，一顿饭也买不起。”

“是啊，今天好像又变冷了。”

“流落街头就是这样有一顿没一顿的。话说你在这里做什么？工作？学生？”

“在附近的一个舞室工作。”

“酷！有专攻吗？”

“爵士舞。”

“哇喔，这真是太棒了！能表演一段吗？”

“抱歉，今天腰伤又犯了，奇怪的是膝盖也在疼……”

“那就算了，养伤最重要，我可不想因为自己一时兴起提出的要求断送你的舞蹈生涯。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，哪有那么严重。”

“这可难说了，有时事情会来得很突然，你得保护好自己才行。”

“看来你有很多故事。”

“哈哈，可以这么说吧。我两年前突然失业，被公司裁员，一年前和妻子离婚。”

“我很抱歉……”

“其实现在形势还是挺糟糕的，我后来就是找不到工作，家里的贷款仅靠我妻子的工作也不能按时还上，我们都还没生孩子呢。当你回忆起这些事的时候，会觉得好像一切是突然变糟糕的，还有就是……我们逐渐也不爱对方了。我前妻付出了太多。她真的很照顾我，不仅是吃穿上，以前我们还经常出去散散步，谈谈心之类的，精神上的陪伴也很多。”

“那为什么……”

“现在我反思起来，或许我付出的还是不够多吧。一个一直付出爱的人与一个只接受爱的人在一起，若不能学会相互照顾，付出爱的那个人，心会变硬的。再说明白点，会耗光的，爱。”

“我好像能明白你的意思。”

“对吧。当时我觉得是拖累妻子了，没有我她或许能轻松一点。她后来爱上的那个人真的更优秀。我想了想说，苍天啊，我还是离开吧。”

“你还爱她。”

“是的。不过回不去了。说了我这么多……你呢？都没人陪陪你吗？女朋友啊室友啊什么的。”

“我室友都是工作人士，华尔街的。”

“……行吧。”

“还没伴侣来着。”

“噢。”

“准确说，一年前和我男朋友分手了，我是说，前男友。”

“噢。”

“怎么，你不接受同性恋？”

“老兄，你也不看看你站在什么地方，这里可是纽约。我什么奇怪的人没见过，同性恋可绝对算不上什么。”

“哈，你说得对。”

“那……怎么分手的？”

“我们本来在一个舞室工作的，日久生情的类型。我很早就向父母说明了情况，所幸他们非常开明地支持我，也支持我花多点时间留在这里积累经验。然而WinWin面对的阻碍就太大了，向父母坦白之后和家里闹得特别厉害。那个时候和我在一起也有挺多摩擦的，生活上的琐碎小事积得太多，他又总是任性不懂事，我总是会想照顾他，让着他一点，但我也非常辛苦。话说中国小孩是不是都这样啊，独生子女出来的都被宠得厉害。在日本我们基本都有兄弟姐妹的……”

“等等、等等……什、什么？WinWin……？”

“呃……抱歉……”

“啥？”

“我前男友才叫WinWin，我……我叫Yuta。”

“日本人？”

“抱歉啊我、我不是故意的……”

“…………好吧，看在你送我一餐的份上，接受道歉。”

“谢谢。”

“有些人觉得掩盖一下自己的真实情况能帮助他们更好和陌生人交流吧，我明白的。”

“谢谢理解。”

“后来呢？发生了什么？”

“他受不住压力，我们一起逛街他老是在讲电话，偷偷摸摸的样子，于是我们开始吵架和冷战。我想这样下去也不行，我想尝试交流，可没什么用。”

“和伴侣待久了，才会发现和对方的想法是否契合的。时间的确能说明很多问题。”

“你说得对。”

“他回中国了？”

“应该是吧？他从我们的公寓里搬出去之后换了所有的联系方式，共同朋友一个都没联系。还在一起的时候看得出来他的内心还是有一部分没有妥协，家人一直给他塞对象认识，他没有接受，尽管如此，他还是很重视家人的。我想可能家人和我之间，他最后还是选择了前者。”

“这……真是太让人遗憾了。”

“理智告诉我我不能再这样耗下去，无论是我和他，还是他和家人，隔得太远不能解决任何问题。而他需要自己去处理和家人的矛盾，我是无法插手的。”

“你有没有想过和他一起回中国面对这个问题？”

“我有想过。”

“嗯哼？”

“我们最终选择分手还有其他原因……我认为留在这里是维持我们关系的最佳方案，但是他总是会回去的。还有……就像你说的，付出爱和接受爱的问题。”

“我明白了。”

“不对等真可怕，你说是吧。”

“是。但其实说难听点，对不起啊，也是不够爱和不愿意交流妥协的原因吧，你们。”

“……你说得对。就算到现在我认为我还爱他，但一切都结束了。”

“没关系的，没关系的。”

“……刚刚走过去那两个女孩，在唱Empire State of Mind？”

“哈，你也听到了？Alicia Keys那首。”

“这歌真经典，是不是每个来纽约的人都会情不自禁唱一唱？”

“或许是吧，我确实听到过好几次了。”

“我第一次来纽约的时候也唱这首歌，WinWin和我第一天认识的时候，也哼这首歌。”

“看来是很经典了。抱歉我离开一下，去把饭盒丢掉。”

“好。”

 

“不好意思，你……你还有前男友的照片吗？我突然想起我前些天遇到过一个人和我搭话，先说他从日本来，后来也是说漏嘴是从中国来的学生，和男朋友分手了还单着……不过我没有问他名字我们两就分开了。”

“有这么巧？”

“谁知道呢，他说他其实挺后悔分手的。他最后和父母其实彻底断绝联系了，和男朋友分手后搬了家，但一直没回中国，还坚持说就算回去也不会和家里联系的。或许是他呢，你们还可以想办法再谈谈。我是说，这样的话，你们两都没放下啊。”

“我翻一下吧，和他的合照我都删光了。”

“没事，你慢慢找。”

“啊找到了，这里，左边这个。”

“Huhhhhhh……”

“是他吗？”

“你前男友长挺好看的，噢抱歉……我想不是他，那个人皮肤黑黑的，耳朵后面到脖子都有纹身，也没有这么瘦，比你前任壮，是个寸头。”

“哈哈哈哈，没事。”

“我很抱歉，是不是又勾起你的希望了……”

“这就是命运吧。我想再过一段时间或许我就能放下了……我不知道，就像你说的，心总会坚硬起来的，也总会有放下的一天吧。”

“我真的、真的很抱歉……”

“没关系。”

“看开点，好哥们儿，你就再信我一句，以后你还会爱上其他人的。”

“但愿吧。时间不早了，我回家了，谢谢你陪我说话。”

“别客气啊，很高兴认识你，晚安。”

“晚安。”

 

 

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Epik High-Spoiler


End file.
